


Snowed In

by fadedtoblue



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Winter, post-dds3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedtoblue/pseuds/fadedtoblue
Summary: Matt doesn’t ask any questions when Elektra suddenly proposes a trip out of the city. He simply presses a kiss to her temple and says “Okay.” The past year has taught him plenty of difficult lessons, including the overrated nature of plans and expectations. He’s lost her three times already. As long as her hand is still in his, he can roll with the metaphorical punches.Matt and Elektra take a trip out of the city.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmaisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/gifts).



> A DD Exchange Secret Santa gift as well as a prompt fill for 12 Days of Mattelektra (Day 3: Winter Weather). My first forays into fic...be kind :p.
> 
> An extra thank you to [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/) for doing the quick beta and cheerleading my writing attempts!

Matt doesn’t ask any questions when Elektra suddenly proposes a trip out of the city. He simply presses a kiss to her temple and says “Okay.” The past year has taught him plenty of difficult lessons, including the overrated nature of plans and expectations. He’s lost her three times already. As long as her hand is still in his, he can roll with the metaphorical punches.

The location is a mystery, but wherever it is, he loves it. The sounds of the outside world are muffled for miles by new fallen snow, nature falling into a pleasant hum in the background of his awareness. Inside the cabin - a very inaccurate term for the unnecessarily spacious and (probably) expensive accommodations Elektra had managed to procure on such short notice, since the only thing cabin-like about it were hewn log walls - is a mix of textures, flavors, and smells working together in exquisite harmony.

They curl around each other, legs intertwined and probably looking a bit ridiculous, comfortably nestled atop a heap of pillows and blankets and sheets with a thread count he can only imagine. The heat of a large fireplace shimmers in front of them, cloaking the interior evenly with the subtle scents of birch and oak, and the feeling of expansive warmth. At least one wall of their lodgings is entirely constructed of tall, soaring windows, yet only a thin, barely perceptible layer of cool air hovers over the very thick glass panes - and he has a few ideas for those windows that get him heated under the neck just thinking about it. Notes of Macallan and mezcal hit his tongue, wisping out from the lips of two heavy crystal decanters sitting atop what he assumes is a very fancy bar cart.

It’s all pretty damn amazing, filling him with a level of sensory contentment he wasn’t sure was still possible after everything he’d been through. But these are all temporary pleasures. The only thing that remains sharp and in focus is her. His attention pivots back as he hears her breath hitch ever so slightly, forecasting her desire to speak.

“Did you know,” Elektra starts, her fingers restlessly tracing the back of Matt’s hand, “the last time I spent Christmas with anyone...was with you?”

Matt frowns. The last and only time they’d spent Christmas together was more than a decade ago, back in the early days of their relationship at Columbia. He remembers it well - the stifling, snobby holiday party at her adopted parents’ brownstone on the Upper East Side. Hearing every clipped and judgmental whisper of conversation about their “untraditional” coupling. The many hours they spent after... _not_ sleeping at her penthouse loft. “But that was…”

“Yes.” Her brow furrows as she leans back into his chest and pulls his arm around her waist. Matt can’t stop himself from squeezing his arms a little more tightly around her, letting his cheek rest against soft, silky locks. Another loaded beat passes, and she tips her head up to look at him - he can feel the intensity of her gaze and cocks his head slightly in anticipation. “I just never imagined we’d have this again.”

“Me neither.”

She shudders a little bit, though whether it’s from cold, or fear, or something else, he’s not sure. He can feel the nervousness skittering throughout her body though, ghosting right under his fingertips, and she turns to face him fully now, serious and solemn.

“Matthew, I know I haven’t earned this. Not after everything you’ve been through. What _I_ put you through. I…” The words catch in her throat, and almost immediately he leans in close, cradling her face with a gentleness neither of them were ever allowed to have, but it’s a luxury he’ll revel in now.

“Elektra. I still have _you_. That’s all that matters.”

She could never hide her heart from him, and the way it speeds up says more than words ever could. He knows, with piercing certainty, that he’s never letting her go. Not now, not later, not ever.

Her body relaxes again, and they fall back into an intimate, comfortable silence. Her hand in his. His hand in hers. The snow continues falling, piling outside these four walls they momentarily can call their own, hiding them away from the world, from its dangers and its worries. All they need right now is this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me posting all of the Mattelektra / Daredevil things on Tumblr [here](https://fadedtoblue.tumblr.com).


End file.
